Yoshimo
Yoshimo was a rogueish male human from Kara-Tur. He died in Faerûn during Jon Irenicus' attempt to destroy Suldanessellar with the help of the hidden divine power he brought forth from the souls of Imoen and another Bhaalspawn. The Game Yoshimo was a bounty hunter, a rogue specialized in hunting people and setting traps. He had come from Kara-Tur to Amn and ended up working for Irenicus, not knowing what he was getting into but being bound to obey by a geas. Biography Yoshimo is first encountered near the beginning of Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn, on the second level (counting from the "bottom" where the party starts out) of Irenicus's dungeon. He says that he, too, has been imprisoned, but he gives no idea why this might have been done and still has all his equipment on him. These include his personal katana +1 that only he can use. He will seek to accompany the player character, in reality by Irenicus's order. He may certainly become friends with the party along the way, but is nevertheless compelled to obey Irenicus. This will be revealed if he accompanies the party to Spellhold, where he will openly switch sides but also admits that he is only doing so because forced by the geas. After Irenicus is forced to flee, Yoshimo appears to challenge the player character and their party on his own, commanded by Irenicus and again having no choice. In this battle, he has the ability to turn invisible at will. He will ask that, if and when he dies, the player character take his heart to a temple of Ilmater so that his soul may rest in spite of the geas. The Cleric of Ilmater, never being told about the geas, says that he understand the conflict between duty and consciousness, and that: "if there is suffering undeserved, Ilmater will decide." The player never learned what Ilmater decided. If the player leaves Yoshimo in Athkatla before heading for Spellhold, then he will immediately die because of his geas after the player returns from the Underdark. In that case, there's no option of reconciling the thief with Ilmater since Yoshimo drops no heart. Yoshimo is the purest thief (rogue) NPC in the game, the only one with no other class, although he can't be kept for long. If the party has him when leaving for Spellhold, he will be conveniently replaced by Imoen, but she is not as good a thief. However, some of her thief abilities can be reinforced with a magic ring which can be found in the same area. Being of the bounty hunter thief kit, he specializes in setting more complicated traps than normal thieves can. Throne of Bhaal In Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal, the player may ask the Spirits of Fate to bring Yoshimo to them, but it's never possible. Voice Acting Yoshimo is voiced by Maurice LaMarche. The Novel Yoshimo was from Kozakura. After encountering Abdel Adrian, Jaheira, Minsc and Imoen in Irenicus's dungeon, he accompanied them for part of their coming journey, in spite of actually being allied with Irenicus. He had an enchanted sword that Adrian later used to battle Bhaal's avatar (the Ravager) that Irenicus had conjured up to attack Suldanessellar. Yoshimo himself was ripped into shreds by another avatar of Bhaal, the Slayer, who was actually a transformed Imoen. Quote *"I cannot help it! You are like a miniature prophet of doom." Yoshimo talking to Mazzy Fentan. Appearances Novel * ''Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn'' Game * Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn External links * de:Yoshimo Category:Humans Category:Kozakurans Category:Inhabitants of Kara-Tur Category:Inhabitants of neutral alignment Category:Rogues Category:Members of the Shadow Thieves Category:Males Category:Bounty hunters Category:Inhabitants of Kozakura Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn